


Finding Affection

by ConsultingStag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal AU, but definietly silly, even Hannibal falls victim to their charm, kind of a sad Hannibal-crack fic, well not really sad, who doesn't like Tamagotchis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanibal finds a Tamagotchi and a slow affection begins to blossom as Hannibal learns how to take care of it. However, disaster strikes.<br/>Written for #224 AU where Hannibal owns a Tamagotchi<br/>Now with manip available <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CU5UwaFWUAAB53U.jpg:large">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Affection

It had taken him a while to get the hang of taking care of his new little pet. It had belonged to his latest victim and Hannibal had been intrigued the moment it had fallen out of the dead mans pocket. Several had died in the beginning which had frustrated and angered him. It should not be so difficult to keep a little creature alive. Besides it was ridiculous that Hannibal could not control the fate of a small and helpless thing like that. Out of sheer need to master this new obstacle Hannibal had kept on trying to keep one after another alive. He had heard of Tamagotchis but the thought to purchase one had never crossed his mind.

His initial frustration had made more and more room for a slow blossoming affection and over the weeks Hannibal had begun to perfect his routine. Managing to make time for his little pet every fifteen minutes had been the most difficult until Hannibal accidentally pressed a key and "Pause..." appeared on the screen. From then onwards it had been almost too easy. Nevertheless it had become rather satisfactory and pleasing to see his little pet grow older. 

He pulled his little friend out of his trousers and stared at it affectionately for a moment. The name he had chosen for his current Tamagochi had been meant as a joke at first but now he couldn't imagine ever having a different one. Will was currently 79 years old and awfully happy every time Hannibal fed him. This in turn pleased Hannibal. 

 

 

His current patient had managed to work himself into a state of such emotional distress that Hannibal had finally fled from the room with an excuse to make a tea for his sobbing patient. A soothing chamomile tea wouldn't do much good for the patients mental health but surely for Hannibal's pounding head when the wailing would finally stop. The water was slowly beginning to boil and Hannibal imagined what it would be like to just the scalding hot water over Mr. Harter. The noise that would come out of the man's mouth would surely be even less pleasant for his already abused ears. He longed for a moment of peace in which he could take care of his little Will. Checking his watch, Hannibal noted quite unhappily that his new hobby would have to wait for another torturous twenty minutes. The water started boiling and Hannibal started pouring it in a filigree cup, pausing halfway to take in the sudden silence. 

Now slightly worried, who knew what had distracted Mr. Harter like that, Hannibal hurried back with the tea. Displeased, Hannibal noted that his patient had wandered curiously to his desk to have a look at the things placed on it. Obviously Mr. Harter had found something of interest.

Mr. Harter looked up from the small, roundish device in his hands and Hannibal's heart seemed to stop for a second. 

 

"I'm sorry Doctor Lecter, I killed your Tamagotchi." The cup fell from Hannibal's numb hands and shattered on the floor, hot liquid seeping into the ground and wetting his shoes. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The world slowed down until everything appeared unreal and somehow close and far away at the same time.

Will was dead. His sweet, innocent Will. Hannibal had looked forward to the time Will was 99 and would no longer age, simply continue to exist by Hannibal's side. An unchanging point in his life, something to look forward to whenever Hannibal's job seemed more burden that enjoyment.

 

Mr. Harter simply stared wide eyed as Hannibal turned predator, moving forward with a swiftness spurred on by the hunger for retribution. Only when Hannibal was mere centimetres away did Mr. Harter made any attempt to get away. He didn't stand a chance. The sound of breaking bones was like an elegy to his ears, one that needed to be played in order to find peace again.

 

 

Hannibal never started a new game. He couldn't bear the thought of having another Tamagotchi. It wouldn't be the same. Could never be the same again. Will was gone and could never be brought back. 

 


End file.
